


In The Dark

by Hell_be_joy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не плачь, папочка... Я ведь всё равно люблю тебя, ладно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Too much pain. Просто посмотрите эту гифку - https://vk.com/doc151479377_437054343

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро и неожиданно, Дин даже не успевает сфокусироваться на этом, словно у него СДВГ. Кажется, что он закрывает глаза в одном моменте, а открывает в совершенно другом.

Вот Рейнс чемпион, а вот уже нет. Он видит победный жест — чёрт бы его побрал! — Шеймуса, видит его ногу на груди Романа, видит сверкающую лысину Трипл Эйча, а в следующий момент перед ним пустой ринг и пустой зал. Зашёл сюда, чтобы почувствовать последние остатки волнующей энергии толпы, и забылся, прокручивая в голове сегодняшние бои. Целых два за вечер — неслыханная роскошь. Букеры были очень рады возможности стравить его с братом, поэтому и поставили полуфинал прямо на ппв.

Чёртовы букеры, которые переиграли всё в последний момент.

Недели ожидания, смирение по поводу того, что вот он — будущий чемпион. Его даже Роллинс практически благословил, предупредив, что с титулом появится целая куча проблем. Накликал, кажется. Сет вообще смурной был с самого появления на арене, поэтому старался лишний раз не отсвечивать и просто сидел перед экранами, положив травмированную ногу на стул.

А перед глазами до сих пор искажённое болью и пониманием лицо Романа, которого не предупредили о смене сюжета. Никого не предупредили кроме Шеймуса и Хантера. Даже бывшему чемпиону не сказали. Знали, что он сразу расскажет Рейнсу, потому что справедливости в нём больше, чем во всём ростере вместе взятом. Не Архитектор, а главный Пёс Справедливости, не иначе.

А Дин ведь был рад. Правда, рад. Успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что его самоанский пёс станет новым чемпионом в тяжёлом весе. А что? Сет был, потом Роман, а потом может и до него — лунатика из Цинциннати — очередь дойдёт.

Не дойдёт.

Лучше уж прыгать в мидкарде, быть рабочей лошадкой, чем подставлять свой зад букерам и руководству.

Нет, ну это ж надо так.

Дин устало потёр лоб и осмотрелся. Уборщики еще не успели убрать это тупой серпантин, поэтому ринг и пространство вокруг него словно мерцало в темноте. Надо бы свалить отсюда побыстрей, принять нормальный душ в номере, выпить пива, обнять Рене, только не получается. Он уже всю арену обежал по кругу, некоторые помещения даже дважды проверил, а найти его не смог.

— Роман за кулисами, — раздалось за спиной, и Дин стремительно обернулся.

Сет стоял в нескольких шагах от него, опираясь на костыли. Эмброуз вопросительно изогнул бровь, кивком головы указав на них, на что Роллинс только пожал плечами.

— Слишком много нагрузки на ногу за один день, — ответил мужчина.

Никогда не скажет прямо, что нога болит, что тяжело ходить. Просто «слишком много нагрузки на ногу», понимаете ли.

Дин хмыкает и первым идет по рампе вверх.

— Там есть какой-то закуток, шторками огороженный, — говорит Сет, медленно ковыляя следом, — дивы в нём прятались от Стефани и её выговоров.

— Что натворили?

— Понятия не имею, — с усмешкой признается мужчина, разводя руками в стороны, — это ж бабы.

Его улыбка пропадает, когда Дино тихо отодвигает штору в сторону.

В темноте, разрываемой лишь свечением экрана планшета, они видят сгорбленную спину Романа, видят его подрагивающие плечи, но слышат только тонкий детский голосок:

— Не плачь, папочка… Я ведь всё равно люблю тебя, ладно? — ДжоДжо, кажется, дрожит тоже.

Они видят, как малышка вытирает слёзы, силясь выдавить улыбку. За её спиной маячит Галина — она не улыбается, ничего не говорит, но выглядит так, словно на ринге была она, а не муж. Все присутвующие понимают, что она бы всё отдала, чтобы быть сейчас здесь и иметь возможность обнять Романа. У них есть только слова.

Эмброуз молча отпускает штору, позволяя ей закрыться, и смотрит на Сета.

— Мы не можем оставить его в таком состоянии, — просто говорит тот спустя несколько минут тишины и проходит внутрь, отодвигая шторы костылем.

Скайп закрыт, на заставке планшета фотография дочери, а сам самоанец сидит закрыв лицо руками и кажется, что он не слышит и не видит никого, но он не вздрагивает, когда Сет опускает руку ему на плечо.

— ДжоДжо сказала, что вы были здесь, — его голос звучит приглушенно из-за ладоней, которые он не спешит убрать от лица.

— Мы искали тебя. Мы хотели, чтобы ты побыл с семьёй, — одновременно говорят Эмброуз и Роллинс и так же синхронно хмыкают.

— Хэй, биг бро, предлагаю найти букеров и закэшить им этим чемоданом по самому ценному! — громко и возмущенно произносит Дин, стягивая с плеч полотенце и скручивая его в жгут. — Чтоб больше неповадно было, такие пакости делать!

Сет изображает фейспалм и шепчет себе под нос что-то типа «Никогда не умел поддержать», но Роман еле слышно хмыкает и, наконец, смотрит на них.

— Спасибо.

— Я тебя умоляю, ты должен был бы говорить нам спасибо после нашей супер-запойной вечеринки, на которой трезвенник-Роллинс сидел бы с видом хмурого кота и дул сок, — все никак не мог успокоиться Эмброуз, —, но всё, что я хочу сделать сейчас, это найти кого-нибудь из руководства и кинуть его на колючую проволоку.

— И вылететь из WWE, — пробурчал Роллинс. Рейнс тоже покачал головой, но промолчал, зная, что если Дино несёт, то его не остановить даже бронепоездом.

— Да хоть так! В инди такая хрень не происходит!

— После драки кулаками не машут, Дин, — пожал плечами Роман, с нажимом проводя ладонями по лицу, словно стремясь убрать все следы недавней слабости.

— Черта с два, — прорычал Эмброуз, вылетая из их тайного убежища.

На следующий день на подкасте Bear Hug It Out Дин назначает Шеймусу стрелку на парковке. Роман качает головой и тянется за телефоном, а ДжоДжо, прилетевшая ночью вместе с матерью, лишь довольно жмется к отцу и думает, что скоро рядом с ними снова будут дядя Сет и дядя Дин. И никак иначе.


End file.
